


Фрагменты. Осколки. Мозаика

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Selkies, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Дэнни переживает сюрприз за сюрпризом. И всё ещё жив!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Фрагменты. Осколки. Мозаика

1.

Подозрительные вещи Дэнни замечает сразу, он в этом мастер. И вообще детектив.

Поэтому он сразу говорит:

— Это бред.

Мелкий толстый тюлень, счастливо жмурящайся под палящим гавайским солнцем на заднем дворе МакГаррета — бред. И так не бывает. Откуда бы взяться тюленю на Гавайях?

Дэнни к тому же способен мыслить рационально: он возвратился в дом, выпил холодной воды и окунул голову под кран. Чёртово гавайское солнца. 

А когда возвратился на ланаи, тюленя, разумеется, на пляже не было. Из воды выходил МакГаррет, весь в сиянии этих своих кубиков пресса.

— Бред, — повторил Дэнни.

— Что — бред?

— Мне показалось, я видел на пляже тюленя. Но это ведь Гавайи. Откуда бы здесь взяться тюленю? А он жирный такой…

— Жирный?! — возмутился Стив. — У тюленей действительно имеется подкожный жир, который необходим им для эффективной подводной охоты! Они — прирожденные убийцы!..

Дэнни прищурился. Он, в конце концов, детектив. 

— Ты защищает тюленей только потому, что сам — бывший “морской котик”?

— ...И на Гавайях водятся тюлени!

Дэнни задумчиво закусил губу.

— Ага. Конечно.

Дэнни стал детективом, потому что обожает загадки, а вовсе не из-за зарплаты. О зарплате тут даже и говорить-то глупо. 

***

Как известно, если долго называть человека свиньей, он захрюкает.

Дэнни во всём винит окружающих и их тупые шуточки про старую женатую пару. Именно из-за них однажды Дэнни и Стив проснулись в одной кровати. А вечером в неё возвратились. И снова. И снова. 

А однажды Стив купил Дэнни зубную щётку. Щедрость, конечно, поразительная, но Дэнни оценил жест. 

***

Оказывается, на Гавайях действительно водятся морские котики. Правда, не на Оаху. Ну, решил Дэнни, этот заплыл случайно. Потерялся, отбился от стаи или больной какой. Скверно, конечно, но в природе бывает. Природа жестока, даже если Грейс и уверяет, что акулы милые. Акулы милые, только когда сытые. И едят они как раз морских котиков. Насколько известно Дэнни. Он не специалист по морским котикам, только по одному конкретному. Впрочем, и тут тоже не специалист и снимает с себя любую ответственность.

Он ещё дважды видел чёртова котика, но украдкой и не вполне уверен в том, что видел. Возможно, виноваты были недосып и нервы.

Не водятся морские котики на Оаху. На соседних островах — да. А сюда заплывают только случайно.

***

Произошло много всего интересного, а еще больше — совершенно безумного. Но все живы, Грейс остается на острове, Дэнни имеет право видеть её еженедельно, Стив МакГаррет всё ещё не взорвал остров. 

Дэнни в конце концов расслабился, а это никогда не бывает к добру. Нельзя расслабляться и размягчаться, не та работа, не то время и место. Быть может, на пенсии…

Чёртов котик возвратился.

Причем весь такой в крови, в леске и рыбацкой сети. Выглядел так, будто вот-вот помрёт. И… что это? Отверстие от пули? Пулевое ранение? Какие суки…

Нужно было звонить в Центр по охране диких животных, очевидно. Но телефон с собой на пляж Дэнни не прихватил, а чёртов Стив пропадал по каким-то своим таинственным военным делам с пятницы и обещал быть дома разве что завтра, в понедельник. 

Таким образом, Дэнни оказался один на один с раненым животным, от которого чёрт знает, чего ожидать. То ли помрёт, то ли откусит руку при попытке помочь.

Дэнни сказал:

— Так, приятель. Я хочу тебе помочь, честно. Лежи и никуда не уходи. Я возьму телефон и, наверно, полотенце…

Котик смотрел на Дэнни страдательно, но всё равно как на идиота. 

— Да-да, я дурак, но…

Дэнни ретировался, в доме долго метался, сперва пытаясь вспомнить, где оставил телефон, потом — что ещё нужно захватить, после снова потерял и искал телефон. Короче, терял время по собственной бестолковости. Может, котик там вообще уже сдох…

На заднем дворе дома МакГарретта проклятый-Стив-чёртов-Макгаррет пытался выпутаться из рыболовецкой сети, обильно поливая песок собственной кровью и громко матерясь.

Дэнни, хватаясь за сердце, тоже выматерился.

— Какого?..

— Я думал сказать тебе… при других обстоятельствах. Более удачных, — прохрипел МакГарретт. 

— Сказать что?..

Впрочем, Дэнни, кажется, сам начал понимать.

— Давай, обопрись на меня. Идём в дом. Я вызову…

— Шкуру возьми, нельзя ей так валяться. Никому не звони. Скоро само затянется.

— Что?! Да господи-боже блядский Христос!

То, что Дэнни принял за какое-то рванье, действительно оказалось шкурой. Дырявой и изгвазданной в крови.

Дэнни решил, что задаст все вопросы и добьётся ответов. Просто позже.

***

Рана действительно затянулась, буквально на глазах. Это выглядело по-своему жутко. То есть ранение брюшной полости само по себе выглядит жутко и безобразно, но в том, как разорванная кожа стягивалась краями, а зияющее отверстие мерзковато чавкало кровью, было нечто первобытно-ужасающее. Нечто, от чего Дэнни едва не выблевал кишки.

К счастью, скоро закончилось. Стив с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся белыми губами.

— Ну да, шелки. Я, в смысле. Одно хорошо: если ранишься в шкуре, быстро зарастает. Во втором теле такого нет. 

— Ты…

— Мне нужно принять душ и выпить хотя бы литр изотоника. Желательно теплого. Организуешь?

Дэнни понял: вопросы откладываются.

Шелки, чёрт побери. Шелки. Это же что-то из детских сказок? 

2.

Жилетка Дэнни Уильямса наполнена (даже переполнена) смыслами.

Ну, в смысле… Короче.

Не так.

Если Дэнни Уильямс в жилетке, дело плохо. Это как шуба Стива, только хуже. Опаснее. Жилетка Дэнни — это заявление о намерениях. Самых грязных. Жилетка посягает… на половую неприкосновенность Стива, если говорить конкретно. А это преступление, Дэнни детектив и должен знать.

И обычно он просто смешным образом напяливает белоснежную рубашку, что для Гавайев уже издевательство. Но он ещё и закатывает рукава на своих волосатых мускулистых руках. Короче, Дэнни Уильямс — садист. И жилетка его — крайняя степень.

У Стива всё внутри переворачивается.

Стив, когда видит Дэнни в жилетке, отвлекается, и это плохо сказывается на работе. Однажды Стив словит пулю, отвлекшись, а виноват, конечно, будет именно Дэнни.

Именно поэтому, возвращаясь домой поздно, но в силах замахнуться на подвиг, Стив обычно приказывает:

— Жилетку! Ту, с тонкой серой полосой! На голое тело.

У Дэнни ведь и грудь волосатая.

3.

Шелки — это не из детских сказок. Отец Стива был шелки, мать Стива была шелки, и когда она внезапно воскресла, с собой она притащила целый ворох детских фотографий, которых в доме Стива не было точно. Почему это в доме Стива не было ни одной его детской фотографии?

— Боже мой! — в экстазе восклицал Дэнни, перебирая фотографии одну за другой. 

У него сразу появились любимейшие, которые он отобрал и решил развесить по всему дому, а ещё в машине, рядом с фото Грейс, и одну сунуть в кошелек.

— Ты не посмеешь! — простонал Стив.

На фото крошечный морской котик, невероятно умилительный, круглый и мягкий, учился ловить рыбу, зевал на фоне океана, весело шлепал ластами на мелководье…

— Ещё как посмею, — ответил Дэнни.

Как, как Стив мог скрывать?! Такое?! От Дэнни?!

— Грейс будет в восторге, — добавил Дэнни.

А Дорис коварно хихикнула. “Прирожденный убийца” пытался прикончить взглядом разом всех присутствующих. Сдался. Ушёл на кухню.

— Какие приятные жирные складочки на пузике, Дэнни, видишь? — ласково проворковала Дорис.  



End file.
